princess and her lover
by Copeliatte
Summary: (Taekook/Vkook) Jeon Jungkook adalah gadis yang sempurna dan memiliki segalanya. Tapi apa jadinya jika Kim Taehyung, cinta pertamanya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya tidak menggubris perasaan Jungkook? "TAETAE , KAU INGAT AKAN JANJIMU UNTUK MENIKAHIKU SAAT KITA MASIH KECIL DULU KAN?" "Tidak ingat tuh." GS!Uke (Bangtan Boys/BTS)


Princess and her Lover

Cast:

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

other

.

Genre:

romance, Humor,etc

.

Rate:

T

.

BTS and other characters are belong to God, themselves.

This fic belongs to and written by Copeliatte

.

Indonesian!AU

GS!Jungkook;uke

.

.

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

Siapa yang tak kenal Jeon Jungkook? Gadis terkenal di SMA Hightan , SMA yang dikenal akan prestasi Olahraganya di Korea Selatan . Jungkook adalah anggota klub Anggar . Gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam kecoklatan bergelombang sampai punggung dan mempunyai muka imut serta senyuman yang cantik ini merupakan 'Kartu AS' dalam klub anggar sekolah atau bisa disebut kebanggaan klub Anggar sekolah. Ia juga merupakan putri bungsu dari seorang Dokter bedah jantung dan Pengusaha terkenal di korea selatan. Dan juga ayahnya merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah. Jadi siapa pun yang berani dengannya pasti akan langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tak jarang ia dipanggil _tuan putri_ disekolahnya.

Banyak yang suka dengannya. Banyak juga yang mendekatinya. Tapi mereka yang menyatakan perasaan pada Jungkook akan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Kenapa? Ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau...

"TAEHYUNGIEEEEE!"

Jungkook menyukai teman masa kecilnya , Kim Taehyung. Banyak yang sudah tahu hal itu. Walaupun banyak yang sakit hati , namun banyak juga yang tak patah semangat mengambil hati sang tuan putri.

Jungkook saat ini sedang berada di kantin saat memanggil Taehyung. Keadaan kantin sedang ramai sehingga semua orang lngsung menengok ke arahnyaa. Termasuk Taehyung yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa makanan menengok ke arahnya. Dahsyat sekali teriakan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Aish Jungkook. Pelankan suaramu . Kau membuat ku malu." Ujar Min Yoongi , gadis berambut pendek hitam yang duduk disebelah Jungkook sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook hanya nyengir dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung tanpa memperdulikan seisi kantin yang menatap aneh dan juga kagum pada dirinya. Taehyung sendiri hanya menatap datar Jungkook dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya untuk mencari meja kosong lainnya.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung pergi segera menarik tangan Yoongi yang sedang ingin menyuap makanan ke mulutnya untuk menuju ke arah meja Taehyung yang berada di pojok kantin.

"Taehyungieeee~ Tadi aku memanggil mu.. kenapa kau cuek saja sih?" tanya Jungkook sambil duduk di depan Taehyung yang diikuti oleh Yoongi

Taehyung hanya diam melanjutkan makannya dan menganggap tidak ada siapa-siapa di depannya.

Entah Jungkook memang polos atau apa , ia tiba-tiba memajukan mukanya ke depan muka Taehyung. "Taetae~ mau aku suapi tidak? hehehehhe"

Taehyung menatap datar Jungkook lalu menaruh telunjuk tangannya di jidat Jungkook dan mendorong mundur kepala Jungkook.

"Diam lah. Kau berisik, Jungkook-ie" kata Taehyung dan melanjutkan makannya lagi

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan berbinar-binar. "AIGOOOO~ TAETAE KU IMUT SEKALI"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam menatap Jungkook horror.

'Bodoh dan polos beda tipis ya' batin Yoongi ngeri.

Jungkook menopang mukanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Taehyung. Taehyung memiliki mata setajam mata elang, hidung mancung dengan mole diujungnya , bibir tipis yang menggoda. aih , Jungkook ingin sekali membungkus Taehyung lalu dibawa pulang(?)

Kim Taehyung merupakan teman masa kecil Jungkook, dimana ada Taehyung disitu pasti ada Jungkook. Orang tua Taehyung sendiri adalah sahabat dari kedua Orang tua Jungkook. Makanya mereka bisa dekat sampai sekarang. Sampai-sampai orang tua mereka berdua berencana menjodohkan mereka berdua.

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Mau tak mau Jungkook harus menunda acara "memandang-wajah-taetae" nya.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook , "Kook , ayo masuk kelas. Habis ini pelajaran Han Seonsaengnim"

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku masih mau dengan Taetae~~" rengek Jungkook sambil menatap ke arah Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Taetae mu itu sudah pergi. Ayolah, aku tidak mau dihukum karena terlambat!" Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menuju ke arah kelas mereka.

Jungkook dan Yoongi berada dikelas 2-3 , sedangkan Taehyung berada di kelas 2-5 . Jadi mereka berpisah saat jam pelajaran dan selalu bertemu saat jam istirahat-itupun karena Jungkook yang selalu mendatangi kelasnya-

Han Seonsaengnim sedang menerangkan pelajaran matematika di depan kelas. Jungkook hanya menatap bosan ke depan. Jungkook termasuk anak yang pintar di kelas. Yah walaupun tidak sepintar Yoongi yang selalu berada di ranking 1 kelas.

"psst"

Jungkook menengok. "apa?" bisik Jungkook ke arah Bambam yang berada di samping nya.

"Kudengar ada murid baru di kelas Taehyung mu itu" balas Bambam sambil berbisik

"siapa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran

"Kau kenal Yeri? Kim Ye Rim yang dulu satu SMP dengan kita?Dia yang jadi murid barunya"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, ia mengingat orang yang bernama Yeri Yeri itu.

"Ah si culun itu? yang suka di bully waktu SMP itu?" ujar Jungkook berbisik

Bambam mengangguk , "tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak culun. Kau lihat berita kemarin kan? Kim Ye Rim memenangkan kompetisi olahraga dibidang Senam tingkat Nasional" lanjut Bambam.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aish semoga saja Taehyungie tidak jatuh hati kepadanya"

Bambam memasang muka datar. "apa otakmu itu tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain si manusia kulkas itu?"

Jungkook menginjak kaki Bambam kencang. "AW"

"Bambam-ssi , kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Han Seonsaengnim dengan memasang wajah datarnya

"a-ah.. tiba-tiba kaki saya keram. Maafkan saya , Seonsaengnim" ujar Bambam gugup

Bambam menatap tajam Jungkook yang disebelahnya sedangkan Jungkook mengeluarkan lidah mengejek Bambam.

* * *

...

* * *

Pelajaran Han Seonsaengnim telah usai , Jungkook langsung berlari menuju kelas Taehyung sambil menarik Yoongi. Di dalam kelas Taehyung, terlihat banyak orang mengerumuni salah satu tempat duduk di barisan ketiga.

"Hei , apa yang sedang mereka kerubuni itu?" tanya Jungkook kesalah satu murid kelas itu.

"ah itu ada murid baru yang bernama Kim Ye Rim, si atlet senam itu."

Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja tersebut.

"Minggir, tuan putri Jungkookie ingin lewat" Ujar Yoongi dengan acuh dan datar. Mau tak mau mereka semua minggir saat melihat Yoongi dengan tangan terlipat didadanya.

Jungkook maju melewati kerumunan itu . Ia dapat melihat Yeri yang sekarang dan yang dulu berbeda sekali. Yeri mendongak ke arah Jungkook.

"Ah Jungkook-ssi. Apa kabar?Masih ingat aku kan?" sapa Yeri ramah , ia pun menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook pun menjabat tangan Yeri. Jungkook mengernyit kan dahinya, Yeri meremas tangan Jungkook kuat saat bersalaman.

Jungkook pun membalas meremas tangan Yeri, "Tentu saja aku masih mengingat mu. Kau Yeri si culun itu kan?" ujar Jungkook sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Jungkook dapat melihat ada kilatan amarah dalam netra Yeri.

"tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah berubah , Jungkook-ssi" balas Yeri sambil tersenyum ramah. Jungkook tahu itu hanya topeng. "Dan apa itu? Tuan Puteri? julukan mu masih sama seperti dulu, Jungkook-ssi" lanjut Yeri sambil sedikit menghempaskan tangan Jungkook untuk melepas jabat tangan mereka.

Jungkook dapat melihat Yeri tersenyum mengejek sebelum Yoongi menepuk bahu Jungkook dan berujar "Itu Taetaemu. Tidak mau menghampirinya?" sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung yang sedang membaca novel.

Jungkook pun berlari menghampiri Taehyung . Yoongi yang akan menyusul Jungkook menengok ke arah Yeri. Yeri memberikan senyuman ramah kepada Yoongi. Yang diberikan senyuman hanya mendengus dan berlalu dari hadapan Yeri.

Yeri hanya menatap datar Jungkook dari kejauhan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai kecil.

"Yeri-ah? mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya salah seorang perempuan cantik dengan 2 orang lainnya.

Yeri mendongak dan tersenyum ramah "hmm.. baiklah , Irene-ssi"

* * *

...

* * *

Jungkook sampai dimeja Taehyung . Taehyung sendiri tidak sadar ada Jungkook dihadapannya. Gadis itu melompat-lompat kecil untuk mendapat perhatian Taehyung. Sadar ada orang di hadapannya, Taehyung menutup novelnya dan memandang datar ke arah gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

"apa maumu , Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung datar

Jungkook yang dinotis tersenyum lebar.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu , kook." Yoongi tiba disebelah Jungkook.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya saat Yoongi berkata seperti. Ya, hanya Yoongi yang berani berkata sadis ke Jungkook.

"Suga jahat:(" kata Jungkook memasang muka sedihnya. Yoongi hanya mendecih.

Taehyung hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua sahabat itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi apa maumu , kookie?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi. Jungkook yang dipanggil menggunakan panggilan sayang nya langsung menengok ke arah Taehyung.

"Apa?kookie? AIGOOOOO~ AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR KAN , SUGA?TAETAE MEMANGGIL KU KOOKIE" Jungkook mengguncang-guncangkan badan Yoongi dan memeluk erat gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"oi..oi! Le-lepaskan aku!" Sumpah, Yoongi ingin sekali membunuh nya kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa Jungkook itu sahabatnya.

Taehyung memijat pelipisnya pusing. Kenapa juga ia sanggup berteman dengan Jungkook yang berisik dari kecil. Taehyung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Eh? Taetae! Tunggu aku!" ujar Jungkook mengejar Taehyung meninggalkan Yoongi yang sedang pusing pasca diguncang-guncangkan oleh Jungkook.

 _Kalau menyembelih kelinci dan menjadikannya sate dosa tidak ya_ , batin Yoongi berjalan mengejar sahabat kelincinya itu.

.

.

.

TuBiKontinu

* * *

APA INIIIIII... maapkan tangan saya yang gatal untuk menulis cerita baru:')

gatau kenapa aku suka sama Jungkook yang clingy-clingy manja ke Taetae , terlihat uke sekali/?

Btw, Mind to review and fav?:)


End file.
